the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere
Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere (6th May 1732-Present) is a Grandelumierian Courtier and the current Prince de Bourgogne. He is the fourth child of Louis the Sun Emperor and a nephew of the current Empress, Sophie Antoinette I. Early Years Louis was born on the 6th of May 1732 at le Chateau du Lillemont to the Grand Crown Prince Louis Philippe (later Emperor Louis XI) and his wife, Freya Isabelle (later Empress Freya IV). At his birth, as a Grandson of the Ruling Empress, he was a Petit-Fils de Grandelumiere and became a Fils de Grandelumiere upon his father's ascension as Emperor a few months later. He was named Louis Auguste and was given the title of Duc de Luxembourg on his birth. He was baptized days later at Notre Dame Dijon on the 10th of May 1732. Louis was insignificant in some way in the beginning, courtiers said that the prince didn't really serve a purpose at that point in time, despite this, he was described as a happy and playful child. He was born a few months before the beginning of his fathers reign, which began on the 24th of August, 1732. He was the fourth child of the Grand Crown Prince and had 3 other siblings at the time; Amelie Eloise, Mariette Florie and Louis Joseph. When his father was pronounced Emperor, he was just a few months old. He was educated in many fields such as writing, languages and Grandelumierian history by the Abbe Jean-Philippe and he has been known to speak fluent French and English. He didn't attend court much during his Early Years, but when he did he was often shy and tried to hide away from the courtiers. When he didn't attend court, he was often found in his chambers doing some of his favorite pass-times, particularly writing and painting. He was known to be a happy child, if a little shy. He was also described as smart and skillful. Occasionally, he also played the harpsichord, which he had learned to play in his youth. Court Life When he turned 10, Louis began to attend court more frequently and began to enjoy it for some time. About a few weeks after he began to attend court daily, he began to get bored of the monotonous ritual and routine of the Imperial Court. During this time, he was often seen sitting and staring blankly into space or simply in deep thought. He did however enjoy the hunting trips to Croyais Manor, where whilst the adults hunted, he and his siblings would relax in the manor away from the Court Ritual. As he got older, he began to enjoy the court more than he had done in his childhood as he began to enjoy the gossip and the rumors that spread would spread around the court. When he turned 14, the Emperor found him a spouse. Marriage Louis was engaged to Grand Duchess Helene Anastasia Violetta de Lowell-Valois. The wedding took place on the 23rd August 1746 at Notre Dame Dijon and was followed by a ceremony at le Chateau du Lillemont. 9 months later, Helene had a son whom they named Leon Clement. After the wedding, Louis began to enjoy court more than he had previously done and would take part in many of the activities of it. Two more children came from the marriage later on, who were Josette Isabelle, and Georgiana Violetta. Louis enjoyed being a father and loved to spend time with his family. He tried to focus more heavily on his family rather than himself. Despite this, Louis was rumored to have several affairs around the court but the women they say he has been with have never been named. Helene was burnt in 1761. After the discovery of Helene's true religion: Protestantism, Louis' marriage was declared a practical disaster and illegitimate in all rights towards the church. After this came out, Louis was furious, wasn't even upset after she was burnt and didn't even mourn for a day. He now likes to pretend he was never married to her in the first place. Death of Louis XI In late November, Louis XI was diagnosed with Tuberculosis. After the death of 4 of his children, his condition began to deteriorate. A message was sent out to Mariette Florie, who had left the palace to become a nun, but it never reached her. Louis and his mother, Freya, spent the whole time by the Emperor's bedside until he died on the 26th of December, 1760. Mariette found out that the Emperor had died at noon and she collapsed in despair. Mariette was given the House of Lowell-Bourbon. The House of Lowell-Bourbon was demoted into a princely house due to a deal between Louis XI and the House of Lowell-Brittany after Sophie Antoinette, who was a Lowell-Brittany due to her marriage with le Prince de Bretagne, ascended to the throne of Grandelumiere. Rebellion In Early 1761, social unrest began to grow in Grandelumiere due to high bread prices for the average citizen and the rich nobles not having to pay taxes. Traditionally, Grandelumiere was divided into 3 estates under the monarch, the Clergy, Nobility and "The Rest" with only "The Rest" paying taxes. Even some nobles opposed the reign of the Empress Sophie I, one of them, the Former Duchesse de Vosges, attacked the Emperor Consort, Auguste Philippe, unexpectedly at dinner. She was arrested and quickly executed. Peasants marched on the palace later on who were demanding lower bread prices. The guards managed to push them away from the Palace, but it didn't last long. They were soon back to the Palace, and during one of the battles one peasant managed to knock out the Emperor Consort, Auguste Philippe. Louis managed to carry the Consort up to the Imperial Bedchambers but was exhausted after that. Very soon, the peasants managed to storm the palace and forced the Empress to sign an act of Abdication. They were taken to the Temple in Dijon and imprisoned there until the Great Fire of Dijon broke out, where a rescue party went to the temple to rescue them of which Louis was a member. They escaped the city and went to Louis' summer chateau, Flavigny, where the Empress was re-instated to the throne by the Nobility. The court then temporarily moved to the Chateau de Vendome, until Dijon was rebuilt. Assassination Attempt On the 3rd of May 1761, as he was stood on the balcony of the Palace at Nassau, a servant approached him and asked if he would like anything. Louis replied absent mindedly, and turned back to look over the balcony. The servant, identified as Monsieur Leon, then drew a dagger and stabbed him in the chest. He fell over the balcony and landed next to the Empress and other courtiers. This was met with much shock and the Empress and her Granddaughter, Jeanne Sophie, began to attempt to help him. He was brought into his chambers at Nassau and was treated with leaches and the wound being patched. As he woke, he identified Monsieur Leon as a culprit, who began to claim that Louis was lying, but the Empress had him taken away. He escaped from the clutches of the Duke of Nassau, who had apprehended him and ran away. He was later caught. After the Attempt After the assassination attempt, Louis was described as more cold and greedy than he had previously been. He was also more suspicious and colder to the people closest to him. The Duke of Nassau was reported to have said sarcastically, "Who would ever want the dear Prince dead?". Louis recovered from the attack and the blade turned out to be not poisoned, but his mental stability took a slight downfall. He was described as much less playful and nice as he was before and started to take constant adherence to Court Etiquette and even began to join some elite circles alienating him from most of the court. Issue Louis' marriage with Helene Anastasia Violetta brought several children; ◾ Leon Clement, Duc de Bourbon ◾ Josette Isabelle, Madame d'Artois (Dec.) ◾ Georgiana Violetta, Madame de Flandre. ◾ Rosalyn Bliss, Madame de Rethel ◾ Louis Alphonse, Comte de Nevers Titles, Styles and Honors '-6th May 1733-26th December 1760:' His Imperial Highness, Duc de Luxembourg, Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere. '-26th December 1760-6th January 1761:' His Grace, Duc de Luxembourg, Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere. '-6th January 1761-Present:' His Serene Highness, Prince de Bourgogne, Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere. Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Lowell-Bourbon